


Fragment

by amitye



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Double Drabble, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitye/pseuds/amitye
Summary: A king's letter to his lost right-hand-man
Relationships: Galbatorix/Morzan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fragment

Iet Hjartha*  
Your boy is unsatisfactory. Not weak, though not even close to the fierceness of your heart. Just a fool.

An ostinate, sullen fool I can't squeeze a drop of loyalty from. I party blame you for not raising him to be a faithful subject - but as the reason you weren't there to do so is that you died for me, I suppose I cannot complain.

Still, it was unconsiderate of fate to gift me you, eager and faithful and burning red with bloodlust, when I was in the peak of my ardor, and to leave me stuck with this wretch whose mind I have to chisel so painstakingly now that I'm old and could use an easy victory for once. But I don't despair.

I'm close to the goal I pledged my life to - to find the supreme name that will make me all-powerful without having to rely on ungrateful dead things, and when I'll have that name you will be back, my perfect right hand man, the one joy, the one blessing, the one easy victory I've ever known.

Until then, if the boy can return to me but a fragment of you, it will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *my heart


End file.
